


Под светом софитов

by NancyMuck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: «В первый раз, когда Какаши увидел, как Ирука делает pas de chat, ему показалось, что за спиной у него распахнулись два иссиня-черных крыла»AU, где Ирука танцор балета.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 6





	Под светом софитов

**Author's Note:**

> зеркало на фб: 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9928580

В первый раз, когда Какаши увидел, как Ирука делает pas de chat, ему показалось, что за спиной у него распахнулись два иссиня-черных крыла. И лишь спустя время Какаши понял, что парить Ирука умел лишь на сцене.

Рядом с ним Ирука был порой даже нелепым. Ирука мог идти, запнуться о собственную ногу и, неловко улыбнувшись, схватиться за его плечо, чтобы удержать равновесие. Ирука совершенно не умел готовить, порой у него не получалось настолько, что срабатывала пожарная сигнализация. После последнего раза Какаши даже мягко намекнул Ируке, что лучше пусть он сам возьмется за готовку, пока Ирука будет отдыхать. Ирука лишь повел плечом — сил спорить после выступлений не было.

Дома Ирука часто молчал, словно не умел говорить иначе, как языком тела. Какаши не знал порой, что сказать, а у Ируки просто не было сил. Какаши все понимал и не давил, а Ирука просто молча улыбался и засыпал, обессиленно уткнувшись в плечо. На сцене Ирука говорил: много и громко, так, что хотелось слушать его вечно. В жизни же Ирука предпочитал слушать, пока Какаши мягко перебирал его пряди. 

Ирука спросонья был похож на подростка, обижено дул губы каждый раз, когда Какаши в выходной вставал раньше и случайно будил его. Такой домашний Ирука был очаровательным в своей неловкости и уютности. Ирука щурился, словно кот, сонно зевал уже через десять минут после начала фильма и вскоре дремал на плече Какаши. Он был не против — знал, как сильно гудят у Ируки ноги после тренировки. Ведь Какаши каждый вечер после тренировки аккуратно мазал все еще порой кровоточащие раны и мозоли на ногах Ируки, пока тот стойко терпел и лишь морщился, порой прикусывая нижнюю губу. Надевая ему на ноги серые шерстяные носки, Какаши уже не спрашивал извечное: «Может, хватит?». Спустя несколько лет отношений, Какаши понял одно — только на сцене Ирука дышит полной грудью, лишь там он, как прекрасный черный лебедь, распахивает крылья и в одном прыжке взмывает в небо оваций. Лишь там он по-настоящему дышит и именно для этих мгновений терпит всю боль.

И все что может делать Какаши для Ируки это кутать его в плед, прижимать к себе ближе, слыша тихое «спасибо». Ирука молча принимал всю заботу, а Какаши так же тихо ее дарил. 

Даже когда Ирука надевал наушники и репетировал свою партию, он все равно был тем домашним Ирукой, который довольно щурился каждый раз, когда Какаши целует его в нос. Такой даже танцующий Ирука был его и, если отбросить все, то казалось, что у них все и правда хорошо. 

Но стоило ему выйти на сцену, он становился другим. Как только Ирука завязывал пуанты, он преображался, словно скидывал с себя всю маску неловкости по щелчку пальцев.

На сцене Ирука казался недосягаемым, словно протянешь руку, и он исчезнет, растворится в воздухе, как дым. Он словно нимфа кружился по сцене, не прыгал — летал. И Какаши знал — все в зале смотрят на Ируку, не в силах отвести взгляд от тонкой смуглой шеи, темных волос с серебристыми гребнями и изящных движений, которые завораживали, завлекали. Казалось, Ируке не нужна была ни музыка, потому что каждым своим движением он создавал свою музыку, ни партнерша, которая блекла на фоне его томно прикрытых глаз и улыбок. Он танцевал так легко, словно дышал.

И Какаши стоял около прожекторов, украдкой посматривая на датчики и жадно рассматривая Ируку, хотя стоило делать все наоборот. Но Генма, еще один световик, ухмылялся, пихал Какаши локтем в бок, когда нужно менять свет, и тот, встрепенувшись, тут же щелкал переключателями. И под светом красных софитов Ирука казался совсем недосягаемым, как в тот первый день, когда Какаши увидел его.

Какаши знал, что нельзя держать такую птицу в клетке. Он знал, что спрятать Ируку от всего мира под их потертым темно-красным пледом будет глупо и эгоистично, и, если так сделать, то с прекрасных черных крыльев медленно, нехотя упадут все перья, превратившись в пепел, не долетая до земли. Какаши знал, но сердце все равно сжималось, когда он видел Ируку на сцене и знал, как все в зале смотрят лишь на него. Какаши и сам был на их месте и так же влюбился в него с самого первого взгляда.

Какаши ревновал, злился на самого себя, пока Ирука взлетал все выше, и шквал аплодисментов становился все громче, захлестывая весь зал. Какаши нервно заламывал пальцы, хмурил брови, пока наблюдал за тем, как Ирука улыбается залу.

Ирука со сцены часто бросал улыбки. Сжимая в руках букет, Ирука бросал улыбку в зал, и каждый жадно ловил ее взглядом, точно она предназначалась именно ему.

Но Ирука не улыбался глазами, когда смотрел в зал. Лишь поднимая глаза вверх туда, где в тени стоял Какаши, которого изнутри разъедало собственное бессилие, в уголках его глаз появлялись крошечные морщинки, когда он так же довольно щурился, как и с утра, когда Какаши разбудил его поцелуем.

Какаши знал, что эта улыбка искренняя. И тут же вся та ревность и злость внутри отступали, напоследок царапая грудь, и на их место приходила усталость и смирение, от которых на губах медленно расцветала улыбка.

Какаши знал, что Ирука любит балет. Знал, что он им дышит. Это было очевидно, стоило только посмотреть одно из его выступлений. Но Какаши не был уверен, сможет ли он конкурировать с балетом. Он, со своими взъерошенными выцветшими волосами и в мешковатой одежде, сможет ли когда-нибудь сравниться с чем-то настолько легким и эфемерным? Но видя эту искреннюю улыбку с прищуром в тень, туда, где Ирука точно знал, что стоит Какаши, мужчина и правда начинал верить, что пусть и по-своему, но Ирука любит.

И пока Ирука все так же будет парить над сценой под светом софитов, пока за его спиной будут подрагивать черные крылья, чутко реагируя на каждое движение на сцене, Какаши будет рядом стоять в тени, чтобы чуть что сделать шаг вперед и поймать его.

Ведь полет под светом софитов не бывает бесконечным.


End file.
